The Transcendent King and Scarlet Queen
by TheDemonKingNaruto
Summary: One-Shot: The story of love between a Knight and Death God and of how love triumphed over all, and the consequences of what happens when angering a father. Not much else to say now enjoy


**Just something small I'd like to put out there not only for my enjoyment, but for the enjoyment for those that read my stories.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**The Transcendent King and Scarlet Queen**

Life was always short that much was a fact one could always live life to its fullest or shelter themselves away from the reality of life itself. Or others would be cut down in their prime not knowing nor experiencing the wonders life had to offer. Such was the way of life, and one woman knew this to be true.

A woman with long silky scarlet hair with a beautiful figure that was only enhanced by motherhood hummed a small tune as she rocked a small baby in her arms. Her brown eyes stared down at the small newborn with all the warmth and love a mother could offer. Milky white skin that seemed to glow in the cloudless sky with the moon's rays illuminating her features even more.

This woman was Erza 'Scarlet' a name given to her when she was young, but now she had gained another one as time passed. Brushing a long back behind her ear a maroon ruby ring on her ring finger sparkled in the moonlight.

Her name now was Erza Scarlet _Kurosaki_

She was married to the only man she had ever loved so greatly that her love for him even reached beyond the boundaries of reality. She knew all to well what life had to offer, and she had faced them head on hand in hand with the man she loved the most. She had been there when the dimension of her world was invaded by her worlds polar opposite, she was there when she faced a rival guild in full out war, and she was there to face the dreaded Dragon King itself Acnologia.

She had always faced those threats with her head held up high, and with out the slightest bit of hesitation.

Leaning her head back Erza let out a small sigh of content as she thought about her life about how it all changed the day her beloved had come crashing into her life. Back then she was still naive to the cold dark truths to he world, and she had even been apart of a guild called Fairy Tail a guild who held the strongest place as the most powerful and popular light guild in Earthland.

She closed her eyes as a smile lit up her face as she thought about the events that unfolded after she first met her beloved. All the battles, and all the hardships she had undertaken had made her stronger, and much more observant of the world, and how it truly worked. Her love had taught her many things, and showed her what it meant when to truly protect something you do it with all the power you hold, and beyond to ensure the safety of those precious to you.

That had been one of the first lessons he taught her when they were just friends back then, but ironically that was probably when she first started to fall for him.

Her guild had taken to him easily enough though some had been unnerved at how he always scowled, but overall he was accepted. Then life progressed for her, and her relationship with the orange haired man became stronger that everything else became a blur as she soon found herself deeply in love with the man. It was on the day he proposed to her when the sakura blossoms first bloomed that she had gained a whole new level of affection and love for him.

It was only later that she found out that she was pregnant with his child, and the sheer joy she felt was only equaled by the joy, and excitement of her husband. Then soon the news reached her guild, and they had thrown a party so wild and long that it had lasted for 3 days straight with no break.

_'But I guess all good things must come to pass...'_ she thought as her eyes opened only to narrow as another memory came to her.

The news of their expected child had reached the sovereign ruling body of her world's leadership, The Magic Council. That was when things got bad as her fame as Titania, and being an S-Rank Mage at the time had gained her a reputation as one of the most powerful, and threatening mages of her era. Then the reputation of her husband as the Shi no Kami, and butcherer of the 10,000 Dragons that had invaded the Magical Tournament had made him a literal God amongst mankind.

The potential of a child produced from her and his genes was far to much for the Council to pass up, and with the authority they held the council had taken her under false charges of collateral damage to a Kingdom in Vesperia. The charges however were quickly proven false, but she had been taken while they thought they had the upper hand.

But they never took into account of what would happen when her beloved found out...

At the time he was returning from an S-class job only to hear the news from the guild master Makarov Dreyar. What followed was something no one had ever thought possible...

The entire world of Earthland had shook as her husband had unleashed his full power in that instant leaving makarov in that split second once the message got through while ignoring makarov's warning. She only remembered a great rumbling before feeling magical surges erupt as spells flew all around the giant fortress of the Magic Council.

The the screaming sounded, the screams of the dead erupted before the wall at the far end of her prison erupted. What came out that hole had brought her a smile to her face as her husband, and father of their unborn child came out though covered in blood smiling at her. Then she remembered being swooped up in his arms the magical wrist and ankle cuffs broken away as she was carried by him back to the Guild leaving behind the magic Council in complete chaos while the fortress was nothing more then rubble.

Then news of what happened spread across earthland like a wildfire, and that was the fact the entire Magic Council had been murdered in cold blood while their crime for what they had done was released to the public for all eyes to see. Their corruption released the masses, and of the one who had done the world changing deed.

Her husband or better known as Kurosaki Ichigo had stormed the walls of the Magic Council's fortress killing all those that stood to oppose him, and slaughtered the entire council in their meeting room. He spared none, and showed not a shred of mercy for any of them before taking his wife and mother of his unborn child away.

That had pretty much dissolved any other ideas of creating a Council for mages, but this did bring consequence, and a ludicrous one at that. When her guild had heard of this, and since her guild was Fairy Tail the Guild Master Makarov had been for the lack of the better word displeased with Ichigo's actions.

Makarov told him he could have talked to them, and asked for her back to show the charges were merely a ploy. She had scoffed at the mere mention of being calm as she knew her husband all too well as he wouldn't be calm about this, and was not about to play it by their rules. All that mattered to Ichigo was to save her and their child even if that meant going against the entire world he would do it in a heartbeat.

She could not believe the naivety of Makarov to expect Ichigo to follow through...

What had been even more crazy was the old man was going to excommunicate Ichigo for what he had done, and not a single of their so called friends had tried to help them as they were all too afraid of Ichigo after what he had done.

Hell the only ones who even showed their support for her and Ichigo was Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Mirajane and even Laxus himself, but that was not enough to oppose Makarov's choice. That was when she herself had decided if Makarov was gonna excommunicate her husband then she was gonna leave as well.

And she left without looking back, and she hadn't regretted it since...

Sides she knew Fairy Tail's environment wouldn't be the ideal place to raise her and Ichigo's child. It was with that ind mind Ichigo had taken her to a home he had purchased from his many jobs, and had moved her stuff into the Master bedroom while buying everything was needed for their child.

From then on life for the family of two now three had come to be natural as Ichigo took jobs for the King near the land they had settled in for money to pay for their expenses. She joined him on occasion until their child had been born then she stayed at home to take care of their child until her husband came home to help her for the next few weeks until they needed more money to pay for things they needed.

It was a simple life, and it was one she cherished whole heartedly.

Erza soon felt someone come up behind her, and she smiled lovingly as she looked up to see the smiling face of her husband Kurosaki Ichigo. He leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss before he pulled away before he cam to her side. Kneeling down at her side his eyes went from her to the child in her arms, and his smile only grew.

''So how's my two favorite girls doing?'' he asked causing her giggle a bit her husband rarely ever showed his caring side unless alone with her. She watched as he looked down at their newborn baby girl who's hair was like their mothers only it was orange like her fathers.

''We're doing fine Ichi-kun she's just getting very sleepy.'' she said causing him to chuckle as he looked down at their baby girl.

Erza turned her gaze to her husband however, and just thought of how time seemed to have changed him. Gone was that roguish look he had, but now a fully matured man stood before her. Spiky long orange hair fell past his ears and neckline while past parts of his eyes. Amber eyes smoldering with love, and affection for both her, and their child.

Time had aged him though he didn't look a day over twenty-one a side effect of what he was, and she herself had let him turn her into. Days of constant battle, and war had made him into a cold blooded tempered warrior on the battlefield of whom that opposed him will have no mercy from him, and his allies should revere.

But as a father was what made him stand out he was protective keeper to his namesake as he was the One who protected. She daresay h would throw the entire world into utter chaos to protect her and the child from any harm.

She didn't doubt it for a second...

Nevertheless it was good to see him home...

''It's good your back Ichi-kun, me and little Masaki was getting worried.'' she said causing him to look at her with a small smirk.

''I apologize _Benihime-chan_, but the king was taking a bit late with dealing with our job affair. I won't be leaving though for a good long while.'' he said before kissing the tip of her nose as her cheeks flushed red while a smile came upon her face.

Oh how she loved this man dearly...

She was sure of one thing; Come Heaven or Hell any that threatened their child will face something that would make even the Gods tremble and bow down for mercy.

An angered Transcendent King and Queen...

**End**

**So yeah thus ends my One-shot of my favorite pairing concerning Ichigo besides Miya tell me what you guys think.**

**Now off to bed! ^^**


End file.
